If only
by TsukinoYue
Summary: A long time ago was when these two souls met for the first time. Fighting over the centuries for their love, we find them once again fighting the world to be with the single person their hearts chose so many times. They know it's worth it. NaruSasu SasuNaru SasuNaruSasu NaruSasuNaru. AU.


**Warning: Lemon, drama, etc**

**Disclaimer: Not mine (don't tell me)**

**Part 1**

A long time ago was when these two souls met for the first time.

By then, both encaged in male bodies were in the tender age of five to six and already on their own.

As the two orphans grew up, their fingers learned to let go and their joined hands no longer felt safe under the gaze of the disapproving anonymity. The two boys grew up into men, neither rich nor poor; they grew decent men; and they grew into enemies though their feelings were of love.

One hated the other for being born in the wrong gender, for being born in a way that drove the other crazy with lust and desire. One hated the other for the love they felt. They loved each other so much it hurt to be close, it hurt to be far, and it hurt to be.

The two men lived their own lives without the knowledge the other's love was so reciprocally strong that they could and they would run away from the world, together. If only the other asked.

If only…

XxXxXxX

Some decades later, the same two souls met again, but this time their past life desire had finally come true. One, born with the purest blue eyes, was a girl; and the other, born with the deepest black eyes, was a boy.

But if you think they were happy…

Even though they weren't forbidden to be together by their gender, they were forbidden by their status.

The man was a noble, heir of lands and promised to an enchanting lady from far away. But the girl, poor her, was and orphan peasant, heir of poverty and hard work.

Yet, let me tell you that they tried. Differently for the first time, they did try.

The young lord would have his affair with the tanned skin peasant, though not even his closest confider could know. He would show her how romantic, how sweet, how devoted he could be for her and only for her, ignoring the luxurious demands of his own fiancée to attend her simplistic requests of company.

In return, she would wait for him, always; she would wait for him, for him to come and rescue her, for him to stop hiding their love, for him to be courageous even when she felt fear. Always, always waiting, with her hand on her growing belly, she was, waiting.

When she lost the fruit of their love, their first child and hope, she stopped waiting. He did not come back, would never. The girl realized, then, she didn't want to wait, didn't want to be hidden; she only wanted them to be together. But that was impossible and they knew it too well.

She never blamed him, never blamed anyone, anything. There was only understanding in her lifeless blue eyes.

Three days after she stuck a stolen dagger into her chest, he followed her to sleeping land, leaving the chaos and pain behind his bleeding back.

If only…

XxXxXxX

More time went by until the souls met again.

They met by chance, on the streets they grew up without ever knowing the existence of the other. Stormy blue eyes were fixated on fierce black orbs, whose owner exhibited her curves, legs, arms, her whole body surrounded by fire, enchanting, seducing, and piercing the blue eyed man.

She lived on streets, never once at the same. She danced, moved, laughed and starved.

Blue eyes closed in concentration and the hands tightened their hold on the cross. He took a breath and entered his sanctuary to pray.

She was a gypsy and he, a priest.

Their love was adorned by the blaze of her dances and his hell.

The priest chose the living hell, denying their love and her. When she left the town, her fierce eyes were dull and her dance died.

Once again, they died alone, with only the memory of each other's eyes.

If only…

XxXxXxX

After a century of coming back but never meeting, the two souls were finally at the same place at the same time again.

And again, they didn't end together.

Both women had their own responsibilities, be it with their family or society.

By the front window of their houses, they could see the other holding little fingers of children they wished could be hers and not his. By the front window, they watched with longing eyes the life so similar to their own, so distant across the street.

By the front window, blue eyes saw black eyes closing for the last time, leaving her with the children to care and a heart to fill. By the closed front window, blue eyes cried while children comfort and asked comfort for their loss.

By the front window, blue eyes longed for her smile.

By the front window, blue eyes finally closed, letting the eternal sleep take her with the knowledge she did enough in life and should rest.

If only…

XxXxXxX

Nowadays:

Two bodies were in front of a small house, chilling in the freeze atmosphere of a winter night. Quarrelling with the stubborn keys, which didn't want to leave the blond boy's pocket, Naruto got more annoyed by the minute.

"Ahrg! Damn keys, get outta my pocket!"

"Moron, stop blaming the keys for your own stupidity. I'm freezing here." Sasuke argued annoyed.

"Bastard, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Dark eyes narrowed "Oh, so now it is _my_ fault?"

Finally the blue eyed boy managed to swing the key and open the door, being shoved inside by the irritated raven.

"Wha-! What the hell?!" Naruto grabbed the fuming Sasuke by the arm and pushed him against the hall's wall. "Wait, wait, wait, what the hell Sasuke?"

"What the hell what, Naruto?" he snapped, glaring at the confused and angry blond.

"What's gotten into you? We are home already, wasn't it what you wanted?" Naruto accused pinning his hands on both sides of Sasuke's head.

"_Yes_, but if it was to blame me you could have stayed there and leave me the fuck alone." He growled fisting the other's shirt closing the distance between their faces.

"Well if you weren't such a bastard, we could be still there, _enjoying_ ourselves instead of fighting over it."

Sasuke let go of the blond with an incredulous expression, shaking his head, he added with venom. "I'm_ so sorry_ for being a bastard! Oh and I'm_ so sorry_ for_ not _enjoying myself, I _certainly _had_ plenty _of reasons to, isn't that right,_ Naruto?"_

A tense silence followed the statement with both men never breaking the eye contact. Giving up, Naruto sighed, putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sorry." He said sincerely. "You are right, I shouldn't have let that happened." Contrary to Sasuke's expectation, there wasn't a single hint of sarcasm in the blonde's words. "I knew you weren't comfort but I did nothing… I just thought… no, actually I didn't think at all, sorry Sasuke."

Crossing his arms over his chest, the raven fought down a blush to his lover's words. He didn't expect Naruto to even admit he was in the wrong, much less apologize for it. Embarrassed, his voice came as soft as the blue eyes looking at him.

"Damn you, Naruto, it's not like I can't take care of myself, I'm not a freaking girl." He muttered loud enough for Naruto to listen.

Smiling, the blond boy slid his hands to the dark locks, acknowledging Sasuke's own silent apologize. "Well, well, Uchiha…" he whispered as he trapped the other against the wall "By the way you acted, you could have fooled me about that, huh?" he teased lightly earning a weak glare.

"I didn't act like a girl." He pouted.

Naruto smiled. "I can't say it wasn't cute when you asked to go home. I almost could see the tears in your eyes."

For few seconds, the blond thought he had crossed the line when Sasuke didn't answer, but a smirk formed on his thin lips and his hands patted the blond head. "Oh poor boy, so beautiful and so delusional."

Naruto leaned forward to touch his forehead to Sasuke's and breathed in relief, suddenly replaying the whole situation in his head. "God Sasuke, I really am stupid, aren't I?"

"_That_ you are, blondie." He answered coolly, running his hand on Naruto's back making him shiver from the cold digits.

"Sorry for being so stupid." He apologized again in a whisper. "You deserve more, Sasuke."

Utterly shocked, dark eyes frowned at Naruto's sudden insecurity. Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, but closed it and smirked, pulling his lover closer until he could murmur into his lips. "Moron, it's part of your charm."

The raven felt the blond grin into their locked mouths, satisfied with how they managed the whole situation. When they parted, Sasuke only had few last words to that matter "But if I ever have to hear Sai or anyone meddling in _our_ relationship, I'm not going to just leave. I swear I kill him or anyone who dares to say _that_ to me." He warned lightly, but with glint of hatred in his eyes. He leaned forward to claim Naruto's lips but…

"Wait, what did he say to you?"

Sasuke gulped and looked away. "It was nothing."

"Sasuke…" his voice left no room for an argument, so the raven gave in.

"He said you were better off without me…" he muttered darkly.

"And…?"

'Fuck, how does he know there's more?' Sasuke thought. "And that it was my fault for turning you into a _'fag'_"

Blue eyes narrowed at each word. "What more?"

Sasuke chuckled humorlessly "He said you were only with me out of pity for…"

"For?" he arched an eyebrow.

Dark eyes met blue hesitantly "For what happened to my family." He whispered coldly, but the coldness was only a way to protect himself from shattering… again.

With gritted teeth, Naruto walked to the opened door quickly. "Fuck! I'm killing that asshole!" but Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the house, finally closing and locking the front door, a part of his brain registering why it was so cold, the other entirely on the blonde.

"Naruto, I didn't leave Karin's birthday to have you kill him in my place. I left to avoid it." Sasuke warned.

"Fuck Sasuke, now I feel even more stupid. I _knew_ he was a jerk, but _that?"_

"Why do you think I was pissed?"

Guilty rushed ocean eyes. "I thought you were pissed 'cause he teased you and everyone laughed at you… and I did nothing." He explained slowly.

Sasuke sighed and touched Naruto's frozen cheek with his palm "You really do think I'm a girl, don't you?" he teased lightly in an attempt to improve the mood.

"You should have told me, or at least you should have killed him." He said softly encircling his hands around Sasuke's waist.

"I couldn't do that to Karin, moron." His hands went to blond locks, massaging his scalp slowly.

"Don't make me jealous Sasuke. I won't be responsible for my actions." He groaned, bringing the older boy closer.

"As if you could force me, stupid." Sasuke murmured closing the distance between their lips, beginning a heated kiss, Sai long forgotten.

"Well…" Naruto breathed out deeply as the raven's lips found a sweet spot on his neck, sucking deliciously hard. "…you are the girl after all." He smiled teasingly.

Sasuke attacked his neck with more force, his hands roaming his toned tanned body with vigor. Naruto groaned as Sasuke's hands stopped to grope his ass. "I'll show who the girl is, Uzumaki."

Suddenly, Sasuke pressed Naruto to the wall, his hands working to taking the blonde's leg off the floor and locking them on his waist. Naruto yelped, but soon groaned to the feeling of their crotches rubbing together.

Being the moronic idiot he was, he put on a seductive girly voice, not helping the "Oh yes Sasuke, show this little girl the man you are."

The raven stopped to glare at his mischievous look. "I'm going limp if you keep saying this stuff."

The blonde laughed, reaching his hand to dark lock, brushing it behind the pierced ear of the raven. His tongue wetted his lips to suck the ring piercing on Sasuke's lobule. Sultry voice found their way to his lover's brain and groin.

"What if I say I want you to take me to our bedroom, rip me off my clothes as we scratch each other oh so deliciously painful." A moan. "I want you to make me go down on you, suck your cock dry while you fuck my hole with your fingers." A whimper. "Oh yes Sasuke, right there, Oh deeper, God, harder, hm."

Naruto smirked as he felt his shirt being ripped from his body, teeth bite his neck hungrily, nails pressed on his chest marking it with red lines of pleasured pain. The blond groaned rolling his hips to feel Sasuke's clothed erection rubbing on his own.

"I want you – ah Sasu – want you to – fuck, so good. Ah! Damn it, Sasuke…" he panted. "Stop sucking my nipples – ah harder – no! Stop it before I come in my pants- ah!"

He felt Sasuke smirk on his chest and he knew the bastard would only suck harder and "Oh God Sasuke, you know I love it when you do it." Naruto's hands messed the dark hair as he closed his eyes and threw his head behind, consequently beating it on the wall. Naruto shivered each time he felt the cold metal of Sasuke's tongue piercing tease his hardened nipples.

The intensity lowered as Sasuke lowered Naruto's legs to the floor again, causing them to stop and look at each other's eyes with pure desire. Slowly, the blonde's hands worked to take off his lover's shirt only to return to kissing.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to their bedroom by his jeans, making sure to brush the tip of his fingers on Naruto's hard member.

"You were saying…?" Sasuke asked panting, as he finally laid his lover to their bed, both naked and without a slightest idea of where each piece of their clothes was.

The blonde smiled and batted his eyelashes, faking a girly voice "Ah Sasuke, take my virgin hole in our love nest, sweetheart."

Sasuke growled in disapproval to the other's sense of humor. "Virgin my ass, moron." He teased back smirking.

"Your ass is the least virgin part of you, love." Naruto said as matter of fact.

"You made sure of that, babe." Sasuke replied with the kind of humor only Naruto could bring in him.

They chuckled lightly, caressing each other's sweaty skin, as Sasuke laid on top of his lover.

"What do you want, Naru?" he asked softly brushing his lips to the blonde's.

Blue eyes met dark seriously, breathing deeply. "I want you to love me… fuck me… fuck me hard and good. Fuck me with all you got."

The slight challenging tone Naruto used brought shivers to the raven's spine. Sasuke hissed as he imagined what was about to happen, drawing teasing circles with his finger on the blonde's chest.

"Think you can take me, Uzumaki?" he smirked with his superior glance.

"Bring it on, Uchiha."

Despite their words, Sasuke kissed Naruto gently, sweetly running his hands on the perfect, manly body under him. He gave a special attention to the tattoo on Naruto's belly, knowing most of his sweet spots coincided with the pattern of – in the blonde's words – his seal.

Sasuke loved how Naruto groaned and tightened his grip on the raven locks as he scratched the tan skin hard enough just to make it red. Naruto loved it.

After being teased to the point of insanity by those hands, Naruto snapped.

"Is that all you got, Uchiha?" he challenged, earning a small smirk instead of the glare he expected.

"Hm, maybe we should switch pla- Ah, Sasu!" Naruto groaned in his throat from Sasuke's fingers finding their way inside him. 'When had the bastard even got the lube?'

"You were saying?" Naruto could see the arched eyebrows with his eyes closed.

"I was saying that we should ah, God, Sasuke! That's not fair! Oh, fuck, it feels so good. Hm, you feel so good…" he panted "Hm, your mouth feels so good. Fuck, I hate it when you do it, ah, Sasukeee, feels so good… Ah, it feels so good I… always wonder how you learn it. _Fuck_."

Sasuke let go of his lover's cock, keeping his fingers working inside him, to look at those clouded blue eyes. "Call it a natural talent, moron."

"Whatever bastard, just work your magic on my cock."

"So desperate for me, ain't you?"

"Arrogant bastard." He snorted.

"That's what I thought." Sasuke ended coolly, returning to his task of driving Naruto insane with his pierced tongue and fingers.

As Naruto's groans got louder and the grip on the raven hair got stronger, Sasuke felt more shivers in his spine, moaning around his lover's cock falling into a loop of pleasure.

The loop was cut when Naruto yanked Sasuke's head off of his member, preventing himself from bursting. The blond boy panted, feeling his skin burn and watched the flushed expression on the raven boy, who was also panting by his legs.

Quickly, Naruto turned to the nightstand and threw Sasuke a pack of condoms; one was soon opened and rolled on Sasuke's hot erection.

"Ready for me, moron?"

"Been waiting for a while already, bastard."

Sasuke opened Naruto's legs further, supporting them on his shoulders. His hands guided his cock to the blonde's entrance and with relatively easiness, he entered his lover.

Naruto scowled and readjusted their position so his legs were around Sasuke's waist and his arms around his neck. Dark eyes rolled. "_Better_, now?"

"Only when you stop talking and start fucking me."

Sasuke complied in silence, watching the moron boyfriend of his turn into a puddle of moans, groans, scratches and demands.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Sasuke! Hm oh yeah, more. Gimme more, Sasuke. Gimme all you got hmm…" a silent scream when Sasuke hit the right spot taking Naruto's breath away.

"Shit Naruto, you feel so good. Ah, do you like it?"

"Hell I do. Harder."

"Like that? Hm."

"Yeaah, deeper, oh Jesus, yeah, yeah, like that 'suke."

Sasuke could feel his back burning from Naruto's nails on his skin. That only increased his rhythm on the blond, who kept encouraging him vocally.

By a long time, all that could be heard was the skin against skin, groans, moans "Harder." "Deeper." "Faster." "Sasuke." "Fuck." "Naruto." "Ah, so good." "Yeah, just like that." "Shit."

"I can't last any longer, hm."

"Me neither, oh God."

Teeth gritted, eyes shut, hands tightened their hold on whatever they gripped.

Bliss ran through their bodies as their quickened heartbeat started to slow.

Mouths panted, eyes blinked, hands relaxed and trembled slightly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried to catch his breath, but proved to be a bit difficult with the heavy body dropped on him.

"Hm?" Sasuke was almost asleep, not caring about the sweat on their bodies, he felt comfortable above his boyfriend.

"Mind to get off of me?" he asked – demanded – looking down at the dark mess of Sasuke's hair.

The raven whined, but complied rolling his body to the side. He threw the used condom on the trash can strategically positioned beside their bed. "Happy now, _princess_?"

"How can you sleep right after sex?" he asked incredulous.

"Cause I'm a man. That's what normal men do." He answered, obviously.

"So what? I'm a man too!" Sure Naruto felt tired, his head was mushy and his body felt limp, but he couldn't sleep, not sweaty and covered in his own release.

Sasuke sighed, going in his '_I know everything mode' _as Naruto called it. He couldn't help but give the biological explanation to that fact; it was almost a reflex. "It's simple. I've just received a big quantity of hormones, which means my body is relaxed _because_ of my release and the activity itself, which, by the way, is quite tiring. With that, it's possible to conclude it's perfectly plausible and common for men to sleep right after intercourse, if not during it. Yet you are hyperactive so you'll take longer to feel tired enough to sleep… and bitchy as you _can't_ sleep without a shower." He mocked in the end, but fell on deaf ears.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "How the hell do you know it?"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke answered grumpily, turning to his side and closing his eyes.

Blue eyes rolled, how was he not used to it yet? The blonde stood up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Refreshed, Naruto turned off the lights of their bedroom and fell on their bed beside Sasuke. He looked at the ceiling in thought, his body screaming for sleep, but his mind keeping him awake. Sasuke had his back for him, curled in a ball like usual, his breathing calm and even.

Naruto didn't care Sasuke had his back for him. After the third time waking up without feeling his arm or his neck, they both learned it was better to sleep comfortably instead of attached to each other like the act would make their relationship last forever.

After a while, he couldn't stand looking at the ceiling anymore, so he only hoped Sasuke was awake.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called uncertain.

"Hm?" He answered sleepy, not being able to fall asleep unless Naruto turn off the light and lay on his side.

"Are you awake yet?" The question was made before he could process how dumb it was.

"No." he smirked.

"Sasuke…?"

"What, Naruto?" he answered almost asleep.

"Are you happy?"

"No. I'm trying to sleep but a moron keeps talking." He grunted impatiently.

Naruto didn't talk more for a while, just looking at the ceiling and wondering if he should keep talking to his boyfriend or not. In the end, he opted for opening his mouth once more, only a bit hesitant this time.

"I mean… are you happy with life? With… me?" he said and turned to face Sasuke's back.

Sasuke smirked, breathing in softly. "No, you are an awful boyfriend."

Naruto smiled, running his finger on the naked back of the Uchiha. "Liar."

"If you know I'm lying, you know the answer." He was even more tempted to sleep with Naruto caressing his skin in a soothing manner.

"So…?" he arched an eyebrow, stopping the movement of his hand.

"So shut up and lemme sleep." He mumbled, more than ready to embrace dreamland.

"No. I'm serious here." Naruto pleaded.

The raven sighed and turned around, facing Naruto. "You seriously want to hear it, don't you?" the annoyed tone was more teasing than properly annoyed.

The blonde looked away. "Well, it's not that I'm forcing you. You don't _need_ to say it of you don't want to, but I admit it would be nice to-"

Sasuke cut his blabbing with a kiss, rested his palm on his cheek and looked him serious in the eye for what felt like eternity before he spoke in low voice. "I love you, Naruto. I couldn't be happier with my life and I definitely wouldn't be happy if it weren't for you. You _are_ my happiness, moron."

Naruto bit his lower lip, biting along an embarrassing smile. "Thanks."

The raven pulled him closer and held him tight. He sighed, worried "What's this? Did something happen, huh?"

Naruto held him back by the waist. "Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?" he asked looking him in the eye, unconvinced.

"I'm sure." He was sincere. "I just had this urge to hear it."

"Hn." He absently rested his hand on the other's back.

"I love you too, Sasuke." A pause. "You are the second thing that makes me the happiest man in the world and my life worth it."

Sasuke frowned. "What's the first?"

"Ramen." He smiled mischievous.

In a quick move, the raven pinched Naruto's ass.

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?"

"Hn, stupid." But he smirked.

Naruto took the opportunity to roll over his boyfriend, leaning his arms on his elbows on the sides of Sasuke's head. "You know…" he started but stopped himself to kiss the raven softly. "I really, _really _love you."

Dark eyes looked to the side, a tint of red coloring his cheek. "You said that already."

Blue eyes pierced Sasuke's soul. "I want to say more." His lips let go a husky voice as they got nearer. "I want to say it every day, every moment, every second of our lives." They kissed his jaw, nose imbibed his neck, teeth bit it. "Oh God Sasuke, I'm so happy with you… So happy." The blonde dropped his head on the crook of Sasuke's neck and breathed in deeply, holding the man he loved.

Sasuke held him back, drawing small circles in his back, a gentle smile on his lips. "What in the world happened to you?" he asked softly.

"I said it, nothing happened." He answered sincerely, looking into dark eyes. It was true, he just felt a bit emotional, he couldn't say exactly why.

"Don't make me worry, idiot."

"Why?" he dropped his head to the side in doubt.

"Cause you say it as it will end soon and it _won't_."

"You can't be sure about it." Naruto couldn't understand why he had said it, maybe it was his emotional state acting on its own.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I _am_ sure." He was arrogant, but sweet, so sure of himself.

Naruto smiled, his insecurity totally melted by the other's words. "I think we should change that fact, Uchiha." He provoked sensually.

Sasuke blinked and smirked, a hint of a smile on his lips showing his amusement. "Are you proposing to me, moron?"

Naruto looked him in the eyes, serious, unblinking, his lips parted to free that husky voice. "Yes, I am."

Sasuke nearly had a heart attack at those words. He could only stare, a mix of excitement, fear, and shock.

Then Naruto burst out laughing.

Sasuke blushed hard, furious for falling for the idiot's joke. He hit Naruto's head the harder he could. "Fuck you, Naruto!"

Naruto's laughing lowered to a knowing smirk "You already have, bastard." And a wink.

"Fuck, you almost killed me here. I thought you were serious." He scowled, trying to calm his racing heart.

Naruto laughed some more. "Sorry, couldn't skip this chance. You should have seen you face, it was priceless."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his boyfriend's antics. "Tch, moron… And for a matter of fact, _you_ will be the one changing the name when we marry."

"Oh I'm looking forward to be Mrs. Uchiha." He mocked in girly voice, batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

"Hn."

Then the phrase actually hit Naruto and he frowned in thought. No, he _had _to be reading too much into it, but… "Wait, you said _will…_ and _when_!"

He blinked "So?"

"As in it_ will_ happen. Like you plan and want to happen. God, like you _know _it _will_ happen."

Sasuke grabbed both Naruto's cheeks, making him look like a fish "Such a genius mind." He mocked in pure sarcasm.

Naruto slapped his hands off lightly, annoyed "Are you serious?" he looked at dark eyes incredulous. "Do you really plan to propose to me? Do you…_want _it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah, one day."

Naruto grinned, his voice faster than his thoughts. "Tomorrow is one day."

"Yeah it is." Then he froze, absorbing the meaning behind those words. "Wait, wait, wait." He stopped in thought, unable to look into blue eyes. "Are you saying…" lowly and slowly did he formulate the question. "Are you saying I should propose to you? _Soon_?"

The tanned skin got red and he didn't know how to get out of this situation. He didn't want to say yes, but how could he lie and say no? "Well, I'm not _opposed_ to the idea"

Sasuke's heart thumped in his rib cage attempting to break it. "Na-Naruto!" his voice came squeakier than it supposed but this fact was unimportant.

"What? I'm just saying." The blonde's voice came louder and pitched; another unimportant fact.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously, but his eyes betrayed him showing the hesitation and fear he also felt.

"Of what?" the blonde feigned ignorance, too embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" he repeated, with more urge.

Naruto's heart quickened, he swallowed and looked at dark orbs, hesitant, yet certain about what he wanted. "Yes…" his voice trembled. "I am sure."

"Hn." Sasuke smiled, happy, satisfied, content. He even didn't mind looking stupid smiling like that.

The blonde suddenly felt afraid, feeling the rush of adrenaline through his body. It was way too serious. "I'm not sure anymore." He whined.

"Too late." His voice had a hint of laugher.

Naruto glared at him. "Bastard. You can't do that."

"I can do whatever I want." He smiled again, _again_.

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, not knowing how to feel, how to express what he felt and how to breathe, Naruto freaked out. "Oh God Sasuke, you can't be serious!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because that's insane!"

"It's not insane, moron." He smiled, amused by his fiancée's (?) reaction, caressing softly the skin of Naruto's back.

"Yes it is! We should be laughing about it, not discussing it." He panicked.

The raven's smile dropped. "You don't want it?"

"I-I I do! But…"

"Is it because it wasn't romantic?"

"Like I care about it!"

"Your point?"

"I-I don't know!" he cried out, burying his head on the crook of the other's neck.

Sasuke sighed, bit down a smile as he ran his fingers through blond locks "Alright Naruto. Let's do it this way: you forget we had this talk and I'll have time to prepare something diabetically romantic, what about it?" he proposed with a kiss on top of the blond head in the end.

"What about we forget about it and just sleep?" he pleaded, but deep inside, he knew he was bluffing and would feel even worse if Sasuke called it quits.

"Oh Naruto, you are so screwed in my hands. Like hell I can forget about it."

Naruto sighed, leaning on his elbows once again. "Can we pretend to be engaged and jump all formalities?"

Sasuke brushed a blond lock behind his ear. "No."

"Why not? You hate this kind of thing." He bit his lip.

"I want to do it." He answered softly, playing with blond hair. "Let me do it." His eyes shone in amazement.

Naruto breathed out deeply and slowly nodded his head. "Alright then."

"Are you scared?"

"NO! Of course not!...Oh Fuck! I am. I'm terrified." He panicked again.

"You must be, you are using big words." He teased earning a light glare. "Are you afraid of what, my moron?"

"I don't know…" he mumbled. "Of everything, maybe."

"Hn." Sasuke stared at him conveying all the love, passion, respect, lust, want, admiration, everything he felt for Naruto, caressing the nape of his neck.

Naruto slowly leaned forward and sealed their lips, breathing in everything Sasuke was, slowly, sweetly, deeply. Their lips parted, but their eyes remained at each other's, glued, transfixed. Then the blonde smiled, then he grinned and in the end he laughed out loud in pure joy, confusing Sasuke.

"What now?" he asked lowly.

"I just…" he bit down another laugh. "I still can't believe it. Oh god, I'm so happy, Sasuke."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless "Bipolar."

They smiled at each other, laughed, kissed softly.

The blonde ran his palm on the side of Sasuke's body, going down. "I think we should celebrate our… What are we now?"

"Pre engaged?" Sasuke suggested, wrapping his fingers on blond locks.

"Yes. We should celebrate our pre engagement." He touched the other's body like it was porcelain, beautiful, fragile but also strong, softly.

"Hm. I like the sound of it."

Naruto kissed Sasuke while his hands went lower to the raven's thighs. He opened his legs earning a moan, and threw them over his shoulder. Kneeling up, the blonde pushed Sasuke's legs further leaving him in an awkward position, with his knees near his head, but the look on those blue eyes, mischief and amusement, and love, and lust.

The raven panted in anticipation, watching his soon to be fiancée leaning down on his legs. He kissed the inside of his thigh; bit it until Sasuke trembled in pleasure, knowing there was a mark of Naruto's teeth. He went to the dark curls, licking Sasuke's balls only to hear his name being moaned loud.

With another glance at the dark eyes, Naruto's lips found their way to his prize, licking and tasting, entering the hole with his wet muscle, and…

"Oh fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke gripped the sheets "Oh God, mmm… Fuck, this feel so good. Moore."

Naruto smirked, closing his eyes, savoring the taste he never thought he would prove, much less enjoy, but that was Sasuke, so the blonde wanted it, to taste him, to prove him, thoroughly, completely, the deeper he could.

Naruto's erection grew as Sasuke's moans got louder, needier, oh so deliciously hoarser.

"Ah fuck! Na-Naruto… eno- hmm – enough!"

The blonde stopped, panting, wanting more, but waiting for Sasuke to calm down a bit. What would be the fun if it ended too soon? Fuck that, Naruto wanted it to be fast, hard.

"Ready?" he asked impatient, catching the pack of condoms and the lube.

"Aren't you going too fast?" the raven asked with an eyebrow up. "We were supposed to be celebrating, not fucking like it's the end of the world." He said annoyed and slightly disappointed. He expected…

Naruto laughed and pressed their foreheads together, biting his lip in a silent apology. This time, he went slower, kissing Sasuke deeply, slowly, feeling his body inch by inch, drinking in the sweet moans, whispers of his name.

"Now, my Naruto." He pleaded low, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and his legs on his waist.

The blonde complied, feeling inch by inch, second by second as they became one. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, my Sasuke." He repeated to convince himself of that small fact.

The blonde started moving, their eyes locked on one another. Blue on Black. Black on Blue. Both mesmerized by the other's beauty, not only physically, but the beauty of their soul, through their eyes.

Quietly, they made love, holding each other like you hold your most important person, because they were, for each other, their most important in the world.

"Sasuke…" he whispered, smiling.

The raven smiled back, pulling Naruto for another kiss.

This last kiss was…

Holding themselves tighter through their release, feeling not only the intensity of their act, but also of their feelings, emotions, the intensity of each other's pure existence on their life.

"I love you so much." Sasuke said holding his beloved with closed eyes, letting go of all his walls, insecurities, giving himself entirely to this one person, who meant more than he could ever understand.

"I love you." Naruto answered back, holding him equally strong, kissing his shoulder. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

**A small story I wrote to keep myself distracted for a while. I'll post more 2 or 3 chapters. Please review! Thank you (I feel tired, headache and nervous, so don't mind my weirdness, sorry)**


End file.
